leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Simbey/Real Talk: Yasuo
ok REAL TALK , Jin's cousin. I think this champion has been blown out of proportion; Everything think's he's SOOPUR OHPEE and he's unstoppable, requires no skill, wow yasuo n00b gg he's gonna get a penta at 5 min. So, I just want to correct the way you SHOULD look at Yasuo. We're going to examine every ability, and judge it on a scale of 1-10 to see how many Phreaks would deal tons of damage with it. (Courtesy of ErdamonPL). After walking for a long time, Yasuo turns his sweat into an OP as balls shield which can block damage for two seconds. It also D-D-D-DOUBLES his critical strike chance As a decent scaling shield and outragoues crit-inhancer, 7/10 Phreaks would deal tons of damage with this ability. signature move, he stabs the air in front of him. Anyone that gets in his way takes damage, and gains a stack. After saluting the Stack Brothers with 3 stacks, he can then become and launch a tornado that launches people up into the air. It's like , but it's a psuedo-skillshot instead, and can knock people up after two strikes. Yasuo's main damage ability, 9/10 Phreaks would deal tons of damage with this ability. Yasuo's most OP ability in my opinion, but extremely hard to use. Yasuo makes a wall that blocks practically ALL PROJECTILES. However, it has a three year cooldown, and is about two across until leveled. Also gives you bonus points if you use your Dash on an enemy. Good ability, hard to use, 4/10 Phreaks wold deal tons of damage with this ability. Yasuo dashes through a target like Naruto. If he uses Stabby Stab it turns into wishes he had skillz like dis. He also gains damage after dashing through someone, but can't dash through them again for eight seconds. An amazing utility ability '''(try saying that 10 times fast), '''8/10 Phreaks would deal tons of damage with this ability. Yasuo puts to shame for 1 second, dunking an airborn enemy nooblord while slicing them several times. After he cuts them, his sword gets sharper and penetrates nooblord armor harder than 6 of can’t even comprehend the badassery that is Anime Slam. An AoE Dyrus ult and amazing double-knockup combo set-up, 10/10 Phreaks would deal tons of damage with this ability. Laning Phase Yasuo is genuine shit during the laning phase. His shield is around 60 HP at level 1, and can be triggerd by autoattacks, making it relatively useless. He deals peanut damage, is relatively squishy, and has no on-demand CC. This is why Yam Yam goes miode; He can all in squishy ranged mid-laners and absolutely rek. He still does Penut Daamij. Yasuo does get pretty stronk after he gets his hand on any type of crit chance item (I prefer to rush the , but I see a lot of Yam Yam's get ) Once he gets dem crits, boi it's GG. However, enough poke and pressure can put Yasuo down early. And once he's done, he probably aint comin back. Roaming-Mid Game This is where Yasuo is da beast. He can pull of some pretty skrazey ganks after he gets a shivv, and absolutely reks damage wise. Yasuo snowballs so hard, he schools Nunu when he wins games. If Yasuo isn't stopped at this point in the game, then there is no turning back. Late Game This is the Haiku most summoners sing against Yasuo. Yasuo OP 1v5, he got penta Waiting for a nerf , I hope you enjoyed this blog . Please tail me what you think about Yasuwow in teh comments below. PCAE Category:Blog posts